the_phandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Interactive Introverts
New World Tour Tickets now available at danandphiltour.com. From the tour's website: "Dan and Phil present their new stage show - Interactive Introverts. Two internet dwelling, insecure nerds standing under the spotlight to give the people what they want: an epic interactive experience of rants, roasts, battles, stories and surprises that will make you laugh, cry, cringe and puts the audience in control unlike anything before!" Trailer Posted on Dan's channel on Nov 14, 2017. Audience Interaction The theme of the tour is "giving the people what they want," as shown in Dan's video of the same name. True to the theme, Dan and Phil have established an audience participation website, where viewers can submit content ideas to be performed during their show. As the Interactive Introverts premise is based on these submissions, each show will be unique in terms of content performed. From the interact website: "So you want to interact with a couple of introverts, eh? You’re in the right place. On this page you can submit content to be used live on stage with Dan and Phil on tour! Just verify you’re a human, select which show you’re going to, give us your name and start interacting. If you can’t come to the show, you can still join in! Just choose ‘Not attending - still interacting!’ when you select from the list of shows. Your content could be used on stage!" Tour Dates UK 28th Apr Matinee / Brighton / Brighton Dome 28th Apr Evening / Brighton / Brighton Dome 30th Apr / Milton Keynes / Milton Keynes Theatre 1st May / Milton Keynes / Milton Keynes Theatre 2nd May / Nottingham / Royal Concert Hall 4th May / London / Eventim Apollo 6th May / Glasgow / SEC Armadillo 7th May / Sheffield / Sheffield City Hall 8th May / Newcastle / Sage Gateshead 9th May / Newcastle / Sage Gateshead 12 May Matinee / Edinburgh / Usher Hall 12 May Evening / Edinburgh / Usher Hall 13th May Matinee / Liverpool / Empire Theatre 13th May Evening / Liverpool / Empire Theatre 14th May / Manchester, Salford / The Lowry 15th May / Manchester, Salford / The Lowry 17th May / Basingstoke / The Anvil 18th May / Plymouth / Plymouth Pavilions 20th May / Leeds / Town Hall 22nd May / Birmingham / Symphony Hall 25th May / Cardiff / Motorpoint Arena 28th May / Belfast / Waterfront Ireland 29th May / Dublin / Olympia Theatre 30th May / Dublin / Olympia Theatre Netherlands 2nd Jun Matinee / Amsterdam / Rai Amsterdam 2nd Jun Evening / Amsterdam / Rai Amsterdam Russia 5th Jun / Moscow / Vegas City Hall 6th Jun / Moscow / Vegas City Hall Germany 9th Jun / Berlin / Tempodrom Berlin Poland 11th Jun Matinee / Warsaw / Teatr Palladium 11th Jun Evening / Warsaw / Teatr Palladium Finland 13th Jun / Helsinki / The House of Culture Sweden 16th Jun Matinee / Stockholm / Stockholm Waterfront 16th Jun Evening / Stockholm / Stockholm Waterfront 17th Jun / Malmö / Malmo Live USA 26th Jun / Philadelphia PA / Tower Theatre 29th Jun / Denver CO / Bellco Theatre 1st Jul / Dallas, Grand Prairie TX / Verizon Theatre 2nd Jul / Austin, Cedar Park TX / HEB Center 3rd Jul / Houston, Sugar Land TX / Smart Financial Center 5th Jul / St Augustine FL / St Augustine Amphitheatre 6th Jul / Orlando FL / Dr. Phillips Center 7th Jul / Clearwater FL / Ruth Eckerd Hall 8th Jul / Ft Lauderdale FL / Broward 10th Jul / Augusta GA / Bell Auditorium 11th Jul / Greensboro NC / White Oak Amphitheatre 12th Jul / Richmond VA / Altria Theater 13th Jul / Reading PA / Santander Performing Arts Center 14th Jul / Newark NJ / New Jersey Performing Arts Center 15th Jul / New York, Uniondale NY / NYCB LIVE 19th Jul / Hartford CT / The Bushnell Performing Arts Center 20th Jul / Providence RI / Providence Performing Arts Center 21st Jul / Schenectady NY / Proctors 22nd Jul / Pittsburgh PA / Heinz Hall 24th Jul / Detroit MI / Fox Theatre 25th Jul / Chicago, Rosemont IL / Rosemont Theatre 26th Jul / Minneapolis MN / Orpheum Theatre 27th Jul / Milwaukee WI / Miller High Life Theatre 28th Jul / Cincinnati OH / Aronoff Center 2'9th Jul' / St Louis MO / Fox Theatre 31st Jul / Cleveland OH / Connor Palace 1st Aug / Columbus OH / Schottenstein Center 2nd Aug / Louisville KY / Kentucky Center for the Performing Arts 3rd Aug / Nashville TN / Tennessee Performing Arts Center 4th Aug / Atlanta GA / Fox Theatre 7th Aug / Phoenix AZ / Comerica 8th Aug / San Diego CA / Civic Theatre 9th Aug / Los Angeles CA / Microsoft Theater 11th Aug Matinee / Seattle WA / Moore Theatre 11th Aug Evening / Seattle WA / Moore Theatre Canada 17th Jul / Toronto / Sony Center for the Performing Arts 12th Aug / Vancouver / Queen Elizabeth TBC / Montreal Australia 19th Aug / Melbourne / Plenary 22nd Aug / Brisbane / QPAC 23rd Aug / Brisbane / QPAC 2nd Sep / Sydney / State Theatre 3rd Sep / Sydney / State Theatre New Zealand 29th Aug / Auckland / ASB Theatre Philippines 12th Sep / Manila / Kia Theatre 13th Sep / Manila / Kia Theatre Singapore 15th Sep / Singapore / Kallang Theatre Hong Kong 18th Sep / Hong Kong / MacPherson Stadium India 21st Sep / Mumbai / Shanmukhananda Hall TBC Sep / Brazil Sep / Mexico Movie The Interactive Introverts official concert movie was produced by BBC Studios. It is a filmed version of the August 9th LA show. Bonus features include a deleted scene, director's commentary by Dan and Phil, and a playable copy of the Interactive Simulation Game mentioned during the show. The movie can be purchased as a DVD, Blu-ray, or digital copy through a variety of retailers and regions here. Movie Premiere and Q&A The Interactive Introverts movie premiere and live Q&A occured in São Paulo, Brazil. It was filmed in its entirety and can be viewed here on Dan's Twitter. Category:Dan and Phil Category:Tours Category:Interactive Introverts